godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kazeshina/Happy plot twisting birthday
Okay guys... this was 1st made as normal fanfic but then... that plot twist forced me to make it comedy... who doesn't like comedies? Well i used here many people which came to my mind at that moment. So to make you sure guys. Rei&Lapua are mine elsword characters, Lythan is guild master OwO, Anna is one my friends, Stanley is member of guild and old friend also Shiro is member of guild which want... uh i can't tell you story now OwO well take cookies and try read it. '' A young girl did deep breath before she make sure that she can go out of her room. As she knew her room is only one place where she can relax and don't need to think about her problems. "Geez i should quite this branch for someone else" she said to herself while was going to the kitchen. Someone was already there, it was Lythan a close friend of her. He was drinking his beloved green tea while he was searching in database for something. When he raised his head and saw Yuki staring at him, he just asked: "How long are you here?" "A long..." she replied and went make coffee. The silence in room was creating in both of them weird feelings. "So today you will take one day off?" Lythan asked and closed database. Yuki didn't replyed until she sip her coffee. "No i will take special work i guess..." He stood up and disappeared for a while then came back with pillow where was Dante. Yuki was staring at both then get up, took pillow and without a single word left kitchen. She went hide into her room but on stairs she met up with Rei and Lapua. Both had a bunny costume on. "Where do you think you are going?" asked her Lapua. The guy which never talk too much. "Sleep and then work. What else?" was her upset and surprised reply. "Nu! You don't know how much hard was force this idiot take that costume on! Also did you forgot?!" started with energetic voice Rei. "Eh? I am confused more than enough you two what are you doing?" Yuki asked with worries in her voice. Both guys sighed and then started sing a happy b-day song. Yuki was shocked and wasn't sure how to react. Did she really forget about her birthday? Like really? Why she was taking so much work last days... After that she got huge and warm hug from both. Then one of them, Lapua, ran away as fast as he could. She doesn't think about it much since it's him. His older brother forced him to do something embrrasing. Later of that day young girl went buy cookies and milk for a snack. But she met with another friends which also went visit her to congratulate for her "day". Yuki was invited for ice cream and friendly chat. "Uh, i have free time so... why not?" "Aw sweetheart you shouldn't over do youself, you know" was reply one of her friend which has name Stanley. She doesn't know what to say else than agree. He has right. When servant from that sweet shop brought her ice cream she realized who is it. "Artur?! What are you doing here? I thought you went to a different place to meet someone." The servant was quiet for a while then replied: "I can't leave this place for some unknown reasons that i can't tell you, Kaze-sama" After that he left to get orders from another cotumers. Yuki look aroud her friend which were staring at her. "Something wrong?" she asked and then got a bombardment of all kind questions. "The heck he told you -sama?! He never told me this >.> he likes you!" was complaying brown haired girl called Anna. "Uh... um... how to say it... we made contract a loooong time ago so since that day he is my... servant" after that she wasn't sure what did she realy said. It's been a while when she cared about his life. This made her upset, again stupid work messed up something. "Wow servant.. but why does he work in sweet shop and not take care of your room?" asked Stanley and stabbed his blue berry ice cream. "A long story also since i am on my demon hunting roam i don't really spend much time at my home, so i told him if he want he can focus on his hobbies, do own stuffs etc. just only one thing he must do and it's don't try die." Yuki replied and put spoon with her lemon sorbet into her mouth. They were all chatting about different kind of stuffs when across whole town went big earthquake. Everyone hid under tables and wait until its gone. When Yuki was thinking its all right she went out of shop to check what happened. She saw a huge demon which was summoned by someone who had black cape on. Yuki summoned her guns and was ready to protect everyone in town but heard child's cry. That kid was scared and hidding behind wall of one hause which could fall on him. "Hey! Get out of there!" she shouted at boy which raised his head. At she same moment demon moved and broke stability of few buildings and most of them started fall down in chain reaction. She ran to him, pushed away of that house but it was too late for her to escape. But! Someone appeared, grabbed her and jumped away before ruins could hurt them. When she raised her head she realized it's Beo. Yuki was silent until he put her back on ground with warning words to be more carefull. "The heck Beo what are you doing here?!" she yelled and demon noticed them. "Great it noticed us. Do you have any of your bricks there?" Beo asked with serious face. "Like i'm carrying them everytime with me" was her unhappy reply. The demon was ruining whole town while coming closer to them. "Wait?! What about my friends?!" she yelled suddenly. "Don't worry guys picked them up" said Artur which appeared behind her. "We need do something with this bitch or i will destroy more than a single town" said Beo "Gah, i hate when i can't enjoy my free day that monster will pay for it!" was someone's answer which Yuki heard from Beo's transmitter. "Yeah i was reading interesting magazine with girls it needs pay for interrupt me..." was another guy's reply. Beo sighed while Artur was facekneels. "Leon, Lyrr shut up there is no time for jokes and do your work!" Beo gave them orders and put out his weapon. No one was sure what will happen once fight begin. "Master, sit down and let us do it instead of you" Artur spoke at Yuki with serious voice. "Like i will listen to you! Go out of my way i am pissed off enough to crush this bastard into pieces!" she pushed Artur away and went straight to enemy. Beo stopped her "Let us help you..." she didn't replied and ran to the demon. "Pathetic... why she never listen someone how she wanna fight something huge as world sized DUCK?! and alone with just two small guns?!" Artur was cursing about his master's careless moves but Beo was already in Yuki's shadow ready to help. When she was closer to monster she realized how huge it is. "You bastard don't make me laugh! DIE!" she was shooting at its legs but it doesn't even harm. Beo tryed to cut its legs off but instead of it got kicked into nuts. "IT HURTS! WHY EVERYONE IS KEEP KICKING ME THERE?!" he was yelling around and trying to stand. The guy which summoned demon was laughing like crazy monkey and it pissed Artur so he decided to stab him but demon grabbed him into its fist and now gonna crush him. "Agh! You bastard!" he said and was going release power which was hidden in his arm. Leon with Lyrr were keep firing at random spots of huge collosus but they needed change after some shoots their spots. "Geez why it can't die after a single bullet?!" cursed annoyed Lyrr. "Shut it and keep working" was Leon's answer in transmitter. "Hai hai cookie addicted woman!" "I will do i didn't heard it >.>" At the different place at the same time was guy watching at this movie and seemed happy. "Oh my god it's better than watch at avengers! Go go demon!" Baluar was cheering demon while drinking his fanta and coke. Artur finally get out of its fist and fell on ground near Yuki's legs. "You idiot" she said and threw magazine bombs at monster. "... don't do it worse than it is!" he said to his defence. "You know, i will rather kill you personaly than let you die infront of me, so keep going and i will fill your body with my bullets and then i will use my new brick with TNT and it will send you to abyss with delicious nutella which will rene-" she needed dodge demon's attack. "You... interrupted me!" "No i just came to devour you, bunny" said guy in cape which appeared behind her. She turned at that guy. His eyes were red and shiny. It scared her so she did few steps back. "Go away of him!" was shouting Beo on ground still unable to get up. Yuki didn't heard him, those eyes were scary and involved in her panic and flash back where she saw all bad guys which she needed kill. No matter if they were demons or just stupid humans. Until now she didn't feel any emotions while killing them. Yuki screamed in pain, guilty and sadness. "It wasn't me! It wasn't me! It..." she was repeating to herself but then suddenly stopped. She heard weird voice: "Of cource it wasn't you it was me!" She was confused. She saw herself but dark. "Who the heck is you, ugh" Yuki put hand on her head because thought it will make her headache weaker. "I am YOU! I am that part of you which had all bad behaviors of you! All what you did was emotionless killing enemies but you never been thinking about what do they feel!" herself was yelling on Yuki. Yuki just smirked and stood up still hoping her headache will disappear soon. "Tch. If this mean to kill myself's emotions then i will do it!" she put out one of her guns. Her hand was shaking and also had problem to aim but in few sec her gun, Accel, which she named it was shooting bullet which hit dark Yuki. She fell on ground without word. When she fell the real Yuki started laugh and totaly lost her mind. The guy in cape was surprised what happened and made step back. Artur was fighting huge demon alone with sniper's support. Beo was crawling on the ground to Yuki and wishes it's not too late. Demon noticed that Beo is crawling and took him into the air. "HEY! LET ME GO!" Beo saw in demon's face grin. "... oh may" After that demon threw Beo far away of battlefield and he landed on Bal. Bal is now wet cuz of fanta. "You kidding ME?! Why people keep flying around like birds today?! It's like second one who flew near me but this time i got headshoted?! WHY ME?!" started Bal yelling. "What?! Why i am here! And i am that one who should yell there about it! I need save Yuki!" Beo stood up, grabbed one Bal's fanta and ran back to the demon. At the same time Yuki went into berserk. "Time to die.." She get up and summoned many bricks around her. "What?! How you can move! You must be prison in your own world now!" Five brick are flying at guy in cape. He needed dodge them but that fifth hit him directly into head. He almost fell, also his cape fell down from his face. Yuki see face of her guildmate which she named Shiro. But for some unknown reason she can't stop even if she know who is that attacker. "Gah i DUCK IT! I will devour you while you can't move and the rest of them can't save you!" said Shiro and charging towards to Yuki. "Like i will let you Shiro! I will be that one who will devour you!" Yuki smirked and charged toward to Shiro. Suddenly! Beo has appeared between them. Both stopped. "GO AWAY BEO OR I WILL KICK YOU TO YOUR NUTS!" "HELL NO! Just NO! And listen!" Both are staring at Beo. Beo opened fanta and pours Shiro and Yuki with it. Shiro has lost his power so demon disappeared. "Crap..." cursed Shiro. Yuki went into normal mode and kicked Beo to his nuts. "You idiot! I am wet cuz of this sweet shit called fanta!" start yelling on Beo who is again on ground and thinks he is gonna die. Baluar appeared behind Yuki. "Hey fanta isnt sweet shit! it's drink from heaven! and here take this clean cloth!" Yuki took cloths and disappeared. Shiro was smelling like orange and it teased gboro gboro which was chasing him around like horny bull. Everyone was watching at this. "Hey should we help him?" asked Leon while he was watching at it through his scope. "Nope just watch at it, it's fun" replied Lyrr. When Yuki came back she saw horny fish aragami is chasing man who wanted devour her. She sat on gboro's back and ride it "Comon fish! Let's devour this guy he want make me his dinner everytime!" '-The end- ' ''Ok i over do it a bit in many ways lol but... hmm riding gboro omg i have new pet to ride! I really don't know how to thank to everyone for thinking on me today :3 srsly i love you guys '' ''PS: i will never combine GE and something else '-' ''PPS: sorry Beo for your nuts... '' Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic